


It's Always Yes

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Series: It's Always Yes (Wincest) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Sam wants Dean now.





	It's Always Yes

It wasn’t something that they talked about.  Not because they didn’t like it or want it, but it was weird enough being in a relationship with your Alpha brother, especially when you were also an Alpha, that they just didn’t talk about the other,  _weirder_ things they did.

Years ago, Sam had only said one thing: “It’s always yes from me, Dean.  For you, it’s always yes.”

Dean nodded, understanding.  “Same, Sammy.”

That one conversation, which could have been overheard by anyone and not taken as a serious one, had made sure that they both were okay with it.  Which is why, when Sam came back to the motel late one night, he didn’t hesitate.

He wanted Dean, and he wanted him  _now_.

Dean was sleeping, a few beers on the table proving that he’d be a bit difficult to wake up.  Sam didn’t mind the challenge, his jeans uncomfortably tight already.  Quickly he stripped, tossing his clothes on the floor with no care.  He could pick them up later, in the morning, whatever.  Right now, he wanted his brother.

Sam crawled up the bed, licking his lips.  His fingers hooked into the waistband of Dean’s boxers, pulling them down quickly and easily.

Dean’s cock was limp but still large, his Alpha-ness proving itself without a doubt at his size.  Sam knew how big Dean was from years of hands on experience, and he was practically drooling now.

First thing’s first, Sam knew.  Get Dean hard.

Sam nuzzled his brother’s crotch, smelling the musky, leather scent.  With only that barely-there touch from Sam, Dean’s cock twitched, showing a small sign of life.  Sam smiled before he let his tongue slide from base to tip of the flaccid member, beginning to wake it up.  Sam looked up at Dean’s face, seeing that he was still sleeping heavily.

Sam took Dean’s tip into his mouth, cupping his penis with his hands.  He sucked gently, licking his tongue between the slit on the end.  Dean’s blood began filling his erection slowly as Sam gave it attention.  Sam’s hand was pumping the shaft softly as his mouth lapped its praises, until finally Dean stood tall and proud, pointed toward the ceiling.

Sam sat back, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth.  He looked at Dean, the gorgeous body laid out before him in all his glory.  Sam could stare at Dean for hours, but he’d rather look at him while they were connected in every way.

Sam shuffled in the bag on the floor, thought passing through his mind for what had to be the thousandth time of his life.   _If only one of them was an Omega, creating their own slick.  Then they wouldn’t even need the lube…_

Sam’s hands closed around the small bottle, pouring quite a bit over his fingers before he tossed it to the side.  He rubbed his fingers together before he reached behind himself, slick fingers sliding along his own crack.

His eyes scrunched together as he breached his hole with one finger, wishing Dean was awake to do this to him.  It was always so much better when Dean opened Sam up, but he didn’t have much of an option right now.

At least, he didn’t have an option if he didn’t want to wake Dean up before the big event.

Quickly and efficiently, Sam scissored his fingers inside of himself, opening up as much as he needed to.  He was the one who wanted this, so he didn’t mind if it hurt a bit.  The pain made it all the more real.

When he was satisfied, he grabbed the lube again, coating Dean’s hard cock with a liberal amount of the substance.  He gave one final glance at Dean’s face before lining himself up, using one hand to catch Dean’s head at Sam’s opening.

Slowly, Sam lowered himself onto his brother, eyes scrunched together as he was stretched beyond what he’d prepped for.  It was as if every time they fucked, Sam had forgotten how  _big_ Dean was, but he relished in the sting.

He finally sat still, his own hard and leaking cock resting on Dean’s stomach.  Sam looked down at his brother, seeing the peaceful look on Dean’s face.  He leaned down and kissed Dean’s cheek sweetly before he got his balance and began to move.

Up and down, slowly he moved, raising until only the fat head of Dean’s cock was inside of him before lowering until his asscheeks rested on Dean’s hips.  It was deep and hot, exactly what Sam had been yearning for.

Sam’s eyes were closed in concentration as he bounced on Dean’s cock, mouth open in a soft ‘o’ of pleasure.  His pants were loud, forced out of him at every downward motion.

Dean’s hands squeezing Sam’s hips made Sam’s eyes flash open, looking down to see his brother grinning up at him.

“Couldn’t wait for me to wake up, could you, Sammy?” Dean asked, tease in his voice but hidden slightly behind the arousal there.  “Just had to fuck yourself on my cock, yeah?”

“Fuck…yeah, Dean.  Needed your cock…” Sam grunted, leaning over to catch Dean’s lips with his own.  He kissed Dean hungrily, letting Dean take over the pounding motion of their hips.

“You needed it, you got it,” Dean replied, wrapping his arms around Sam and deftly flipping them over, so that Sam was on his back with his legs spread wide.  Dean quickly pulled his t-shirt off and threw it to the side before he cupped his hands behind Sam’s knees, lifting them higher.  He sat back on his feet, pistoning his dick into Sam’s now loose and open hole.

“Fuck, Sammy, so good for me,” Dean groaned, eyes trained on where he and Sam were connected.  Sam’s head fell back onto the pillows, relishing in the feeling.  One of his hands trailed down to squeeze at his own erection, giving it the little bit of attention it needed to become flush with arousal.

“Ungh, Sam…want to try to take my knot tonight?  You open enough for that?” Dean asked, seeing and feeling the swelling begin at the base of his cock.

“Fuck…” Sam groaned, debating in his head.  As much as he wanted it, he knew he was sore for days after getting locked together with Dean, his Alpha hole not prepared to take a knot like an Omega’s would be.  “Not tonight, De.  Just fuck me and come on me, yeah?”

Dean nodded, even though Sam wasn’t looking at him.  “Yeah, Sammy.  Only if you come with me.”

Sam’s hand responded by moving faster over his own cock, Dean’s hips finding the same rhythm.  They were quiet, save for the noises of their lovemaking in the room around them.  Pants of each other’s names, curses, and groans filled the air, along with the slapping of skin on skin.

When Dean’s hips began to falter, his knot starting to press against Sam’s hole, he pulled away, his hand covering his cock as it was released from Sam’s body.  He leaned over his brother, lining their huge cocks up together so they could stroke both at the same time, their fingers entwining for a strong grip.  Sam’s free hand began massaging both of their knots, the sensitive flesh at the base of their cocks trembling under his touch.

They breathed the same air as they came to completion, coating their chests with the loads of come.  Neither of their knots found hold, emptying instead of locking inside of a partner.  When they were finally sated, Dean’s lips found Sam’s once more, kissing him slowly to lower their heart rates.

“Fuck, Sammy, you should wake a man up like that more often…” he groaned, rolling off to one side. 

“I’ll remember that,” Sam replied cheekily, but happy that Dean had said something knowing that it could have been left unsaid.  “Come on, let’s shower this shit off so we can go to sleep, yeah?”

Dean grunted, but followed Sam to the small bathroom, the shower stall barely big enough for the two Alphas to fit inside.  They did, though, tenderly cleaning each other under the stream of the water before falling back into bed still wet, arms and legs curling around one another in sleep.


End file.
